


Sunday Breakfast With A Bang

by evelyndepp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyndepp/pseuds/evelyndepp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe the breakfast is cancelled and we can happily go back home."</p><p>"Lucius!" Narcissa notices the way Teddy's hair has already taken a slightly greyish shade and runs her hand through it, soothing. "I'm sure the boys have simply overslept. Maybe we should go upstairs and...."</p><p>"Oh no, let's not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Breakfast With A Bang

"Whooaaaa!"

 

"Theodore!"

 

Before he has a chance to fall flat on his face, Andromeda steadies her grandson by the shoulder and proceeds to kneel in front of him to shake off ashes from his trousers. "How many times do i have to remind you that traveling by Floo is something to be taken seriously, hm?"

 

"But gran, my legs got all wobbly!"

 

"I'm sure they did". With a sigh and a final brush to his t-shirt she lets him go, seconds before the Floo comes to life again. Green flames dance frantically for a few moments before throwing a tall, slender figure out and onto the carpet. Andromeda bites her lip and leans down to help her sister from the ground.

 

"Salazar...," grumbles Narcissa, trying to adjust the skirt of her dress as discretely as she can, blowing the fallen strays of hair from her eyes in the process. Andromeda actually snorts at that. "I'm failing to understand why this horrendous way of traveling is the one you keep insisting we use every time."

 

"Because it's easier? Because four wizards apparating in a muggle neighbourhood with a bang is not safe? Because Teddy _can not_  apparate?"

 

"I can!" comes an enthusiastic reply from the couch Teddy has already managed to throw himself onto. "I can try it right now!"

 

"Of course you can, love, but it would be better if you waited a few more years for that."

 

"How many more, gran?"

 

Before Andromeda has a chance to reply, the flames break out again. And oh, Merlin, this should be _good_.

 

A yelp that comes even before the body hits the ground is enough to make her snort again. Loudly. And she's not the only one who does that, thank you very much.

 

"It's alright, darling, that's it, stand up." Narcissa is silently shaking with laughter as she helps her husband to find balance again. "Flooing has never been our family's forte, admittedly."

 

"Because it's plebeian," comes an irritated murmur as Lucius tries to quickly regain his dignified composure. He fails magnificently. "Why am i here, anyway? You know i'm not too fond of this... gathering of yours."

 

"This is not a _gathering_ ," Narcissa sighs, fixing the collar of her husband's shirt, "this is a chance to spend some time with your family. And, as Harry once put it, a Sunday breakfast is far less formal then a Sunday dinner, so it should be easier for you to get over with. Do cheer up, Lucius."

 

"As _Harry_  put it....," comes another grumble, which prompts all of them to finally pay attention to their surroundings. Which is a completely silent and empty flat.

 

They do this twice a month, these Sunday family breakfasts which usually take place either at Andromeda's house or at Harry and Draco's London flat. The Manor is left for "pompous dinners", as Harry likes to call them when none of the Malfoys are around. He usually cooks, too, and even manages to make occasional polite small talks with his boyfriend's father at the table. Lucius complies, if reluctantly, and, all in all, the six of them are enjoying themselves during these little rituals quite a lot, even if not everyone is willing to admit it.

 

In seconds Teddy is up and running out of the living room. His footsteps echo loudly across the first floor for half a minute before he runs back in, breathless.

 

"They aren't here!" The pout is visible on the boy's face as he goes to lean against Narcissa' leg. "Where did they go?"

 

"Maybe the breakfast is cancelled and we can happily go back home."

 

"Lucius!" Narcissa notices the way Teddy's hair has already taken a slightly greyish shade and runs her hand through it, soothing. "I'm sure the boys have simply overslept. Maybe we should go upstairs and...."

 

"Oh no, let's not." Whatever they may or may not see there, Andromeda would rather not risk it. And then she coughs. Pointedly and loudly. Hopefully as loudly as necessary to reach upstairs.

 

Suddenly, there is a loud bang. The kind of bang a body makes when it hits the ground. It's swiftly followed my multiple other muffled noises which sound very much like swearing. Andromeda snorts yet again.

 

"What in the name....," starts Lucius and promptly shuts up as the noises grow louder and louder as someone gallops downstairs, and then....

 

The doors on the other side of the room fly open with a loud thud and two half-naked figures come crashing through the doorway. Lucius yelps, Andromeda snorts, Narcissa starts laughing and Teddy just goes "horaaaaay!!"

 

"Harry, Draco, you're home!!"

 

"Yep, we're... emmm.. Home, yeah." Harry catches Teddy in his arms mid-jump as Draco frantically tries to hold his pajama pants on his hips, with little success. Probably because the said pants aren't even his, seeing as they're slightly too broad for him. Both Draco and Harry are breathing hard, hair sticking out, cheeks flushed with what Andromeda suspects isn't only from running downstairs. Behind her, Narcissa is trying to muffle down the giggling.

 

"We, ermm... We overslept. Potter missed the alarm."

 

"Hey!"

 

Lucius makes a weird little noise that resembles a sob.

 

"What about we go get dressed," Draco quickly speaks up, ignoring Harry's sound of protest, his father's growing horror and mother's steady giggles, taking Teddy from Harry's arms instead and placing the boy on the ground , "and you go into the kitchen and wait for us? We won't be two minutes."

 

"Sure, let's do just that." With a last muffled laugh, Narcissa grabs an absolutely scandalized looking Lucius by the elbow and guides him through the threshold.

 

"I would really recommend doing something with that thing on your neck, Draco, honey. Perhaps a charm? We don't want your father in St. Mungo's, now do we?" And with that, Andromeda picks up Teddy and walks out of the room.

 

The last thing she hears before walking into the kitchen is a sudden burst of laughter, which is followed by _Get off me, Potter, you heathen_ , and then there's more laughter and a suspicious wet smacking sound. Andromeda shakes her head and goes to check on Lucius.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Rebecca (drarry on tumblr). Thank you for being such an awesome little ball of light in this fandom <3
> 
> http://margaryes.tumblr.com/


End file.
